Book Burning
by BlackFanatic
Summary: Hermione wants to leave her bookish ways behind, and reinvent herself. Draco wants to rid himself of his cold ways and burn a path through Hogwarts. Perhaps they can form an alliance of sorts and help each other obtain their goals.
1. Chapter 1

In the six years since she had begun at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hermione Granger had blossomed into a beautiful young women, Not that either of her nitwit best friends took any notice. Harry she at least understood, caught up in the death of his of godfather, and while he may not know it, he was as in love with Ginerva Weasley as she with he. But Ron seemed to look right through her, not that she wanted that red headed, freckled, tall, muscular with those caramel eyes to look at her as anything but a friend. Why would she want that? What she wanted was for them to stand up and take notice, not just write her off as there bookworm tutor friend, who happens to be a girl. No This year was gonna be different this year she was going to become the Hermione no one would ever expect. She was gonna be wild and sexy, by the time she was through everyone was gonna stand up and take notice. Boy were they ever.

--

Draco Malfoy had never been surrounded by so many people and yet had never so utterly, and completely alone. With the exception of his Father's arrest all his dreams were coming true. He had been accepted as the youngest Death eater ever, and here, Lord Voldemort, his master was giving him a job that would bring him and his family great honor, if, no, when he succeeded he would be praised above all others. It would be he everyone praised, not that blasted Harry Potter. So why did he have this feeling of sinking self-doubt? Was this what he wanted? He knew the answer was no, he wanted to be the best, but not by losing his very soul. So in that very moment he decided he was gonna be noticed, he was going to be somebody, but not in the way everyone thought. He was gonna right his own history and create his own future.

--

Dressed in brand new muggle clothes to fit her new image Hermione could not wait to see Ron and Harry's reactions when she arrived at the burrow. Her excitement only heightened when she saw there dumbfounded faces as she walked up the path.

"Hello Ronald, Harry, How was your summer?" Hermione greeted them

"Um...Oh, FIne, fine." Harry uncertainly replied

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked

"Um Hermione, I think your clothes might be to small..." Ron observed

"Whatever are you talking about?" Hermione inquired

"Ron's right Hermione, Your skirt is awfully short and your sweater is so tight i'm surprised you can breathe." Harry agreed.

"Oi you to are bloody idiots, You look amazing Hermione, come on lets go inside and you can tell me what brought on this sudden transformation." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes at the boys.

--

" Ok spill it Hermione, what's with the sudden freeing of the hottie?" Ginny demanded

" This year Ginny I intend to be noticed, I'm a hell of a lot more then Harry Potter's smart friend, and I'm gonna make sure everyone knows it."

"Something tells me you're about to take us all for a wild ride."

" You better hold on tight, Ginny."

--

Draco had decided while he didn't have to do what was expected of him if he didn't want to. That didn't mean however that he had to piss off everyone around him. So he's been keeping quiet not agreeing to or denying what is being asked of him. Giving off an air of silent acceptance, he smirked at the thought of how, while he wasn't sure what he was going to do, he was going to do something that would rock their worlds.

Speaking of having his world rocked, as he sat in Diagon alley drinking a milkshake while pansy parkinson prattled on in his ear, he could hardly believe his eye. Was this bombshell walking toward him actually that filthy mudblood Granger?

Indeed it was, but with legs a mile long, and breasts that could barely be contained by her sweater he was having many filthy thoughts and none of them had to do with Hermione's bloodline. Draco suddenly realized how he could shake the very core of his family's world, and have a very good time himself while he was at it.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Pansy interrupted his thoughts.

" No Pansy, I'm not, Why don't you go talk to someone who care about the new handbag shipment at witches wears, because I could care less." and with that he got up and began to tail Hermione, because Draco would be the first to admit that the view from behind wasn't bad, not bad at all.

--

Hermione felt unstoppable, but her new look wasn't enough, she wanted to do something to make Ron's blood boil. As she walked down Diagon alley to pick up her school things she noticed Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson sitting together outside the ice cream shop. While all of Pansy's attention was on Malfoy, all of his intention was quite obviously wrapped in Hermione, and she found she didn't mind that at all. Draco had really grown into himself, and the ravenous way he was looking at her made her want to feed him till he could eat no more. So when she noticed him get up to follow her, she decided she wasn't gonna make this easy for him, since she clearly made him hard.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I previously forgot to mention that I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own any part of the Harry Potter series. That being said, PLEASE REVIEW! Also if anyone has written or read any good Draco/Hermione OR Draco/Ginny stories please recommend them to me! Thank you!

--

Hermione ducked into Flourish and Botts and Draco finds himself thinking, 'Same old bookish Granger, maybe she hasn't changed after all.' He continues to follow her into the store as she weaves her way through the crowds of people, further, and further into the stacks until they are so far back you can longer hear the people in the front of store or see any sunlight at all. Draco suddenly realizes in his curiosity as to where she was headed, he has in fact lost her.

"Malfoy, I assume you have a perfectly good explanation as to why you are stalking me?"

Draco wheels around to find that Hermione must have doubled back behind him.

"Me, stalk a mudblood? Don't flatter yourself Granger, I was just looking for this book." Draco retorted as he randomly plucked a book off the shelf.

"Really, "A witches guide to menstrual remedies.", do you find you have much use for that Draco?"

Malfoy turned beet red and pulled out his wand preparing to put Hermione in her place.

"now, now, Malfoy, Let's not be too quick to the draw. I believe you and I may be able to help one and other."

"What sort of help do you think I'd need from you, Granger?"

"I'm looking to reinvent myself, become a whole new Hermione, and since I assume you don't generally carry Bananas in your pocket, that you don't object to my new look."

"I, well, uh..."

"I noticed that you seem non to pleased with the way Parkinson seems to have glued herself to your side. I think we're both looking to shock and awe the people in our lives, and I have the perfect way to do it."

"O yeah, what's that?"

"Simple really, each other."

"YOU WANT TO DATE ME?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I want to pretend to date you. Nothing would piss off Ron and Harry more. And I'm sure all your pureblood buddies would be none to pleased to hear your shagging a muggle born."

At this comment Draco smirked and walked towards Hermione till he had her backed up against the stack with nowhere to go that wouldn't require her to touch some part of his body. "So we're going to shag now, are we?"

"I'd rather suffer the cruciatus curse for all of eternity, but I suppose we're going to have to snog and make it believable."

Hermione reached up and combed her fingers through his platinum blond her. Slowly she pulled his face to hers, and touched her lips to his. Draco's reaction was anything but gentle. He grabbed her free wrist and pinned to the stacks above her head, and kissed her so thoroughly that Hermione found herself forgetting this was all supposed to be for show. she arched her back to push her hips into his forcing Malfoy to emit a satisfied moan in return. Draco released her wrist and moved his hand to just above her knee, he slowly began moving his hand up and under her skirt. Finally Hermione broke the kiss and twisted away.

"Okay good, I think had anyone witnessed that they would have believed that we were enjoying one and another. So do we have a deal?"

"I suppose we do."

"Good, now we can just be an item right off the bat, so we're going to have to come up with a plan that's believable. I know we can have prefect duty together, I think i can arrange that without it looking suspicious. Give it some thought, and when we get to school we can iron out the details."

As Hermione turned and walked away, Draco found himself shocked by his luck, that this (He had to admit it) rather brilliant plan of Hermione's had been formed. He also found himself thinking more exciting then pissing off his family and friend's, was the promise of finding out what lay under Hermione's skirt.

As Draco stared after her, Hermione attempted to exit with what she hoped was composed indifference. Because as thrilled as she was about how fake dating Draco would force Ron and Harry to stand up and take notice of her. She couldn't completely ignore the fact that her knees were shaking, and that there was some part of her that wished she hadn't Draco's wandering hands from reaching their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So here is the conclusion of my story, I got fed up with chapters so It's all in one big block, but I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!

Also on at the end of this week, I will be posting a (Very) loosely veiled fiction about Michael Phelps. "Quite A Splash" My username there is LauraES. If you have any interest please go read and review it.

Thanks Guys!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione knew that the prefect duty assignments went up directly after the start of term feast. So during dinner she excused herself to go make some revisions. She felt confident McGonagall would be too caught up in everything else that was going on to notice.

When she left the feast with Ron and Harry that night and checked the posting on the way out she faked outrage, as did Malfoy as previously planned on the train ride in. When McGonagall heard them all yelling, she came out and told them that they could all stop there carrying on, because the assignments were final, and in these precarious times it was even more important for them to overcome their differences and come together as a school. With that Hermione stalked off with Ron and Harry trailing behind her. She couldn't help, however, from looking back over her shoulder just in time to catch Malfoy wink at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Draco slowly tapered off their animosity towards each other during their rounds together, as well as lessening the amount of complaining they did to their friends about one another. But Harry and Ron were so caught up in their own world, they barely noticed.

One afternoon, Hermione was sitting in the shade of the willows by the lake, reading, as usual, when Draco sat himself beside her.

She looked up from her books, "Draco? What are you doing?"

"Stepping up the game."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, your plan is good, but it needs to be better. Barely anyone has noticed our little partnership."

"So you suggest we do what?"

"I think we need to be more blatant."

"Blatant?"

"You know affectionate."

"ah, well we can't suddenly start snogging, that would be highly suspect."

"I was thinking more like, maybe we could take a walk around the lake, and you could let me hold your hand."

"I think I could handle that, smart thinking Malfoy."

As they circled the lake Hermione found herself enjoying the feeling of Draco's hand in her own, and Draco found himself genuinely laughing, and they both found themselves unconcerned with what the people around them thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione and Draco were enjoying their stroll, Ron and Harry were practicing in the quidditch pitch. When one of his practice snitches went awry, Harry followed it high above the pitch and found himself shocked at the sight he saw below.

"Oi, Ron come up here!"

"What the hell, Harry? your supposed to catch the snitch not let it dance around you while you float in the clouds."

"Sorry Ron, I just got a little distracted by Hermione walking hand in hand with MALFOY!"

Ron practically rolled off his broom, " What is she thinking?"

"I don't know but it looks Parkinson's about to find out."

Down by the lake Pansy had caught sight of the new couple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, sweetheart, what might I ask are you doing holding hands with this filthy mudlood?"

"Pansy if you EVER refer to Hermione that way again, it will be the last words you ever speak."

Draco took his hand from Hermione's, wrapped it around her waist and began to lead her away. Suddenly Hermione stopped and turned back to Pansy.

"Pansy, be a dear and spread the word, Draco Malfoy's off the market."

They walked back to the castle leaving a stunned silent Parkinson in their wake. Neither one of them spoke, when they reached the castle Draco continued to lead Hermione on. Confused she was going to ask where they were going when the reached the wall where the room of requirement appeared. Draco left her side to pace, but when the door appeared he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door, slammed it and pinned her back against it.

"Did you mean it?" He asked, an unmistakable note of urgency in his voice.

"Mean what?"

"What you said to Parkinson, about me being off the market?"

"Well yeah, I mean isn't that the ruse, what we're supposed to be together?"

"Maybe I don't want to pretend anymore."

"WHAT? Malfoy you can't give up yet, you haven't given it a chance to work, I mean no one's really even seen us together, and-"

Draco caught her off guard, cutting her off, "You don't get what I'm saying. I don't want to pretend, I want it to be real. I want you to be mine Hermione, and I yours. I can't get you out of my head. The way you walk, the way you smell, how you open your eyes real wide when you're studying really late at night, and the way you look at me when I'm talking, like what I say really matters. I want you all of you in my life, in my heart, in my..."

As Draco let his thought drift away, Hermione finally looked around the room were standing in. It was a bedroom, and through it were Gryffindor and Syltherin colors intertwined. She reached and pulled him towards her.

"And in your bed. Your life, your heart, and your bed. That's what you want?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "Yes."

She smirked, "Well I've never known Draco Malfoy not to take what he wants."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione pulled Draco behind her as she walked to the bed and sat on the edge. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to kiss her. Draco quickly deepened the kiss and grabbed her hips to push her back so that he could crawl on top of her.

Hermione pulled his button down shirt out from his trousers and raked her nails up his back. His hands were sliding up her thighs, under her skirt, to the elastic of her knickers, when suddenly she rolled away from her.

"Oi Hermione, things were just getting good! Are you trying to make me explode?"

"You may be used to this kind of thing Draco, but I most certainly am not. It's all fine and well for you to make your declarations to me alone in a bedroom you conjured up, but it seems to me this could just be another plan of yours to defile the mudblood!"

"Hermione?! That's not what this is I swear! I think I love you, and..."

"And what?"

"I'm not as experienced as you may think."

"What?!"

"I'm a Virgin, okay!"

At this revelation Hermione could not help but laugh.

"You think this funny?!"

Hermione managed to get herself under control, she walked back to Malfoy and pulled his hips to hers, kissed him gently on the lips.

"In that case I think we should be public a little longer before jump into bed together. That way I'll know it's real."

"And in the mean time I'll burst from wanting you."

"I promise...I won't let you wait too long."

With that she took his hand and led him out of the room of requirement and to the great hall where she sat at his table, practically in his lap to caught up in Malfoy to notice or even care about the reactions of those around them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! Can't you see he's just using you?!"

"Ron you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. You don't know Draco at all."

"Draco? You call him Draco?"

"Yes Harry, Draco. He is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?! He's a death eater, Hermione!"

" No he is not."

" Really? Have you asked him?"

"I don't need to, I trust him. Which more then I can see you two think of me."

"Ah...Hermione, come on..."

"No, it's fine. I know you guys wouldn't get it, and that's fine. But if you love me you'll stay out of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So for weeks they did. Hermione sat with Draco at every meal, and they spent their evenings in the library or snogging(nothing more) in the room of requirement. But Malfoy could see she was sad, and caught her looking longingly at her Gryffindor friends.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. At dinner one night he let go of Hermione's hand, got from the table and walked right over to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron had already pulled their wands, and Hermione was on her feet.

"Gentleman, don't you think this getting a little ridiculous?"

"Ridiculous, Malfoy? You hexing our friend into believing she's in love with you?"

"Look I'm not going to fight with you for Hermione's sake. As much it upsets me to admit, she needs you. I am not enough. I am sure you are feeling her absence as well, and your grades are too I'd wager. The point is you don't have to trust me, or like me. You have to trust her. Hermione is not to be fooled, you know that. Don't you think if I were really a death eater, she'd know?"

Suddenly he jumped up on the Gryffindor table and addressed the whole hall. yanked up his short sleeves, and held out his forearms.

"I Draco Malfoy, am not nor have I ever been a death eater. I am, body and soul, Hermione Granger's. I believe Harry Potter that the Dark Lord has risen, because I have seen him. If he threatens this school or any of those who reside inside it, I will stand by Potter's side and fight to defend it."

He hopped of the table and held his hand out to Harry, who shook it without hesitation. He turned to Ron who had his arms glued to his sides.

"Ron..."

"O fine Harry, but I'm not going to pretend I like it, and hope you guys don't expect to me hang out with him now, and-"

"Ron, just shake the man's hand."

And so he did. With that he returned to his own table sat down, and went back to finishing his dinner. Hermione finally recovered and sat down at his side, but was unable to eat another bite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When dinner finished, she took his hand and lead him to the third floor corridor. With a grin on her face, she paced back and forth three times. When the door appeared, she pulled him inside and back on to the bed.

"I think you've earned the right to find out what's under my skirt now."

"You bet your ass I have, and what an ass it is."

"Less talking more-"

Before she could finish her thought he had her nipple in his mouth and her breath was gone. He moved across her body with the thirst of a man stranded in the dessert. Soon she could take it no more, and knew he couldn't either she pushed him onto his back and as slow and teasingly as she could stand, guided him into her. Hse moved achingly slow up, down, up, down. Her breath coming in ragged bursts. He watched her in awe of the the body he had done justice in his fantasy's. He wanted to draw it out as long as possible, but it got to the point where he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I think I need to take over now."

He threw her on her back and quickly that brought them both to height. THey lay there side by side. He propped himself up on his elbow to once again appraise her body.

"If that's my reward for burying the hatchet with my enemies, then it's a good thing I have so many."

And then he was inside her again, and Hermione realized they'd reached their goal, no one would ever look at the same again.


End file.
